factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Kazama
Powers and Stats Name: Jin Kazama, also Known as "The Child of Destiny", "Lightning of Fate" Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Age: 20 years old Classification: Human Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Martial Arts, Electricity Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of his attacks), Can fire laser beams, Aura, Immortality (Type 1) Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated from being gunned down and shot in the face), Can generate shock waves, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Transformation (Into his Devil form, which increases his stats) | All previous abilities, Flight, Telekinesis, Extrasensory Perception Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Defeated True Ogre, Heihachi, Kazuya, Jinpachi and Golden Azazel) | City level Speed: Hypersonic+ '''with '''Sub-Relativistic attack speed | At least Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 | At least Class 100 Striking Strength: ' Class' | PJ Class (Overpowered Heihachi) Durability: Small City level+ (Already superior in base to Heihachi) | City level Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight for days without stopping) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with shockwaves. Planetary with lasers. Standard Equipment: Studded Gloves (white and red), motorcycle. Intelligence: Very High. Very skilled combatant, mastered his mother's Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts at a young age. Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Power Stance: Jin goes into a stance which also grants Ki Power, that will enhance his strength. * Avenger: Jin takes a step back and does a super charge powerful punch that knocks the enemy across the stage. * Double Chamber Punch: Jin lands a weak punch, which is then quickly followed by a second one that sends the opponent away. * Penetrating Fist: Jin creates two static orbs at close range and mid range. * Hellfire Blast: Jin is capable of emitting an energy laser from the crystal in his forehead (attacks can be both single or not). * Rage Art: Strikes the opponent with a right punch and follows up with a flurry of jabs. He finishes with a more powerful version of the Media Line Destruction. '-Devil Form:' When Jin on the verge of death, or is acting on a very strong psychological impact, he takes the form of the devil, it forces Jin increase many times, but it does not control himself (This problem was present until Tekken 7). In the arsenal of capabilities mainly includes: * Infernal Annihalation: Devil Jin flies in the air and spins around at the opponent, which he grabs and takes into the air, lastly he descends down while quickly crashing them into the ground. * Infernal Destruction: Devil Jin flies in the air and then fires a red laser to the opponent. * Demon’s Spear: Devil Jin charges red electricity in his hands, then he releases it at the opponent, which is sent away. * Rage Art: Devil Jin takes flight and swoop under the opponent, propelling them into the air, before flying through them multiple times and finishing them off with his forehead laser, smashing them into the ground.